


Bats Away, Cats Will Play

by Batman_Batgirl_XXX (TottPaula)



Series: Batgirl's New Adventures with The Dynamic Duo. [5]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman 1966-8 S3 Tribute Fic, Bondage, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Arousal, Forced Orgasm, Giant Impossible Traps, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Narrator Style Fic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgy, Other, Paralysis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Yes it's a cliche, drugged kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batman_Batgirl_XXX
Summary: Catwoman keeps trying to ravish Batman, will she get what she wants, or more than she bargained for?Poor lonely Catwoman!Batgirl wants Batman for herself.Robin is just a normal sex crazed boyBatman never leaves a woman unsatisfied





	1. Catalogues!

_It was a cold wintry day in Gotham City, snow on the ground made it look less gritty than usual._

**The Scene: Stately Wayne Manor**

 

Millionaire Bruce Wayne is busy assisting his young ward, Dick Grayson with his math homework in the piano room.

The fireplace warms them as they work.

"Bruce, I can't see why I need trigonometry, when will I ever really get to use it? It belongs in the stone age; all I really need is a calculator, right?"

  
"Well, Dick, there are so many times in life where that math comes in handy. For instance, say you need to measure the ocean, light or sound waves. You can't do any of those with mere simple math."

"Gosh Bruce, I guess you're right. But it's hard!"

Bruce shows the young man a few simple math tricks, and soon his work is done.

  
Alfred approaches and tells the pair that they are needed in the study; the Commissioner is on the Bat-Phone. The clear plastic telephone in the study is flashing a red light and Bruce lifts the receiver.

"Yes Commissioner? The Gotham Library? Catalogues? Yes, it does sound like Catwoman. We'll be right there."

"It's Catwoman causing trouble again. To the Bat-Poles!"

Bruce tips back the head of a bust of Shakespeare, and presses a button; a bookcase slides into the wall, revealing twin fire-poles labeled Bruce and Dick, which they use to gain entry to their secret headquarters, the Bat-Cave.

As they land at the bottom of the poles, Bruce and Dick are transformed into The Dynamic Duo; Batman and Robin. They race to the Batmobile. Dick vaults over the door to his seat, as Bruce starts the powerful jet engines.

The Batmobile speeds down a long tunnel, exiting onto a two-lane highway heading South towards Gotham City.

 

* * *

 

**The Scene: Police Commissioner Gordon's office at the Gotham police department**

 

Miss Barbara Gordon has just finished explaining the latest invasion of the library to her father, Commissioner Gordon and his right hand man Police Chief O'Hara.

"Don't worry Barbara, I'll post an extra man at each library exit. You needn't trouble your pretty little head about it anymore."

Barbara isn't worried a bit, in fact she's playing dumb. Unbeknownst to her father or anyone else, she is secretly Gotham's newest crime fighter, Batgirl.

Barbara sit's in her father's office a bit longer, hoping that she'll hear some clues from Batman and Robin, who should arrive at any moment. She still wonders who they really are under their mask and cowl.

 

From what she can see, Batman's both tall and handsome. And he packs quite a nice load in those marvy satin pants of his. Dreamy!

Batman's partner Robin is cute too, he might be young, but he still has a lovely posterior, so tight and muscular while those green short shorts show him off to the best effect!

What a yummy pair of crime fighters, so much cuter than the young policemen her father is always trying to pair her with.

 

Batman and Robin are soon bounding through the doors, and greet Miss Gordon, her father, and the police chief. Barbara has a slight blush as she notices Batman's half-erection upon seeing her. So firm, so rounded and fully packed! It's enough to make a girl swoon, if she were the swooning type. But she's not!

 

Batman and Robin soon confer with the commissioner and his police chief. Batman asked the librarian to explain what she saw.

Barbara explains what she witnessed earlier in the library, detailing the stolen items all following a cat theme, and describes the henchmen with their cat-eared hats.

Barbara then uses her father's' phone to call the library, Batman and Robin want to check for clues, so they can't lock up yet.

"I should leave too, Daddy, I'm sure Batman and Robin don't need me there. I may as well go home and undress from my work clothes for the evening." she said brightly.

Batman wished he could be there at her window to watch, he had to locate her balcony one evening for the show!

Batman, or rather Bruce, has often noticed the lovely daughter of the commissioner as of late. Barbara recently returned to Gotham after completing her university studies, and was no longer the teenager that left for school four years ago; she had developed into a woman, a beautiful and voluptuous woman.

As Bruce Wayne, they had often socialized together for various fundraisers, where the young girl was usually her father's dinner companion. At the time, she was a sweet and quiet bit of a girl, but she had really blossomed!

Her brightly colored outfits looked amazing on her figure, snug at the breasts and hips; and her heels made her legs look long and sexy. He was a sucker for a woman in high heels!

~~Batgirl~~ , that is Barbara, gave a long look at Batman as he left, noticing his nice _ass_ -ets. They looked downright illegal!

 

 

 

 


	2. Books and Crooks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Robin investigate, and find Batgirl on the scene.  
> Batman gets to know Batgirl a little more intimately.  
> Fortunately, he is a trained detective!  
> Also;  
> Robin gets 'The Talk', and learns a lot from his well-trained mentor.  
> Batgirl get to visit the Bat-cave.

**The scene: In Barbara Gordon's apartment**

 

Barbara heads through her living room, dropping her handbag on the table along with her house keys and gloves. Her coat goes on the coat rack near the front door.

Barbara greets her pet parakeet, Charlie, and adds a bit of fresh seed to his feeder. She carries the bird cage with her into her bedroom, and hangs it on it's pole.

Barbara strips off her work uniform of a bright suit, high heels and a blouse.

She steps out of her underpants and removes her bra.

Thankfully, she recently finished a thermal version of her bright purple and sparkly Batgirl uniform.

Barbara presses the secret button on her dressing table to transform it to her Batgirl nook where her uniform, wig and cowl are hanging.

She steps into her uniform, pulling it up snugly past her thighs and shapely ass, over her large bustline and zips up the back.

She adds her red wig and matching cowl, and a pair of boots.

A final swipe of bright red lipstick some more mascara, eyeliner, and finally her bright yellow-lined cape and yellow belt has transformed the buxom beauty into the _femme fatale_ known as Batgirl.

She gives herself a last minute check, adding a few items to her utility belt.

She steps through a door and presses a button which opens an iris-shaped opening, revealing her Batgirl-cycle in a secret elevator and climbs aboard.

Soon she exits the building through a false wall into a little used alleyway, her cape flying behind her.

 

* * *

**The Scene: At Gotham Library**

Batman and Robin are already at the library, checking for clues near the catalogues when Batgirl appears.

"Batman, a little bird told me that there was trouble at the Gotham Library involving Cat-Eared mobsters and _Cat-_ alogues!

I'd like to show you something in the library's lounge."

Batman follows Batgirl to the back room, and she closes and locks the door behind them.

Batman notices her tighter new uniform accenting her figure, and can see her nipple peaks trying hard to escape.

Upon closer inspection he notices evidence that Batgirl isn't wearing anything underneath her uniform, his detective skills notice a chubby camel toe, too.

This bears further investigation!

He slowly trails his eyes over her body.

"What have you found, Batgirl? I don't see anything of value here to our...  case..." he hesitates.

"Come a bit closer, and you'll see very soon." she replies saucily.

Batman raises an eyebrow, praying he's reading her signals correctly.

Her voice sounds low and husky, and she's taken a step closer to him; close enough that her hard nipples are scraping across his chest.

He puts an arm around her waist bringing her even closer.

Now there's no space between them and Batman notices Batgirl is breathing harder; her heart pounding.

 

She tilts her face up towards him, her lips moist and slightly parted.

He leans down closing the gap between their lips, and kisses her, tasting her lips and tongue as she opens to his exploration.

Her hand finds it's way to his firm butt, and he leans her back as his kiss deepens.

"Batgirl" he whispers. "Are you sure...?"

"Oh yes! I've been waiting to get you alone, but I didn't want to seem too _aggressive_. Do you think I am Batman... too aggressive that is?"

"No, not at all. There's nothing wrong with asking for what you want; women's liberation and girl power and.... Mmrff!"

Batman slowly edges Batgirl back towards a sofa, and they practically tumble down as their hands are touching everywhere at once. 

 

"I like an aggressive woman...  In fact, you're doing everything right! Mmmmm...  yes!"

Batgirl inhales sharply as he finds his way between her legs, rubbing her maidenhead with one hand, and cupping her breast in the other.

 

"The zipper is in the back..." she whispers breathily.

"I have it half down already." He touches her bare back, and she shivers.

"Oh, Batman!"

 

He unzips her uniform the rest of the way down.

He was right, no bra _or_ panties!

He starts grinding his manhood against her, while she's rubbing against his thigh, making little keening sounds.

He peels the tight spandex outfit from her shoulders and down to her waist, her breasts larger than he thought; they pop out as they're freed from their confines.

He sucks a nipple into his mouth making her moan long and deep.

"Oh yes, _yes_! Don't stop, that feels wonderful!"

He switches to the other side, swirling his tongue over the hardened nipple, and she arches her back, bringing it closer as she leans back in ecstasy.

Her hand finds it's way to his crotch, and she rubs the length of his swollen manhood up and down pausing on the bulbous tip. "Mmmm, that feels so nice, touching you like this... oh my is that a gun or are you happy to see me?"

"It is a weapon, and it's fully loaded... be careful not to pull the trigger too early, you may cause some damage!" he smirks.

"I'll keep that in mind, Batman!"

 

* * *

 

**The Scene: Minutes later in the library's lounge:**

There's almost nothing between the two heated vigilantes except for their cowls; their clothes are on the floor as they continue to explore with hands, fingers and lips.

A knock at the door interrupts them.

"Damn... " Batgirl was so close.

Batman grumbles. "Get dressed, now." He's back to his 'all-business' voice.

They quickly re-dress trying to appear casual and straight-faced. Batman straightens her off-center cape. She points open mouthed at his still engorged cock.

He uses his cape as a cover. 

A quick once over, and she unlocks the door. "Sorry Robin, the door must have accidentally locked behind us." she bluffs, hopefully her face is no longer red.

"Did you find anything of value?" Robin asked. You were in there a while. I've found this... some long hair that might belong to Catwoman, and a glove. Might belong to one of her henchmen."

"I found a few items to mull over, old chum. I'll share some findings later Robin. We'll need to check the Bat-computer back at the Batcave."

Looking at Batgirl "I cannot have you accompany us lest we endanger our secret identities, unless I use some Bat-sleep on you. Are you agreeable Batgirl?"

"Yes, certainly. I'd love to see your crime-fighting headquarters, it sounds very ... erm, exciting." Batgirl smiles and nods agreeably, trying to keep her feelings in check.

* * *

  

Soon the three are in the Batmobile, Batman has already started the engine, which feels like a vibrator against Batgirl's swollen womanhood.

"Are you ready, Batgirl?" She nods assent. "Robin, cover your face." He sprays a canister of white mist at Batgirl, who is immediately asleep.

"Gee, Batman. Batgirl sure is pretty when she's asleep!"

"I see the surges of adult hormones have begun in you, old chum! You'll soon be entering manhood; I'll need to have that talk we've been putting off on the way to the cave."

Robin folds his hands quickly in his lap to hide his blossoming erection; just looking at Batgirl, he's feeling much more than merely friendly. Her extended nipples are driving him batty!

Batman, of course notices everything, he is a trained detective after all.

 

* * *

 

Dick gets the full 'birds and bees' talk, including condom use and responsible sexual conduct. And more!

"Never leave a lady unfulfilled. It's the worst thing a man can do during a sexual encounter. You may sometimes need to use your hands, fingers or mouth to give her satisfaction; it's your job to leave her happy, Dick."

Blushing deeply, Dick asks "How do I do that exactly Bruce? I know about petting over and under the clothes, I've done some of that with Sally, but what else do I do, um, wherever?"

"Pay lots of attention to three areas: her breasts, her buttocks, and her genitalia. Especially the last, women have a concentration of nerve endings in their clitoris, so use your hands, fingers or tongue to massage that critical area. Listen for the woman's reactions to gauge if she's enjoying your attentions or not. Moans are good guides, try to intensify those, as are shaking and spasms in her vagina. You can use an inserted finger to monitor those."

"Also, use your fingers inside her; you'll feel when her vaginal muscles clench around them. That means she's approaching a climax soon."

"Most women actually enjoy the feeling when they're in the throes of passion; just don't force the issue if she doesn't like it."

"Okay.. so when do I know to, uh, use my penis in her? Do I wait for her to say something, or just go ahead?"

"No, Dick. You need her permission always or it's just rape and that is very wrong! Never force yourself on a woman. And always use a condom if she's not on the pill. You're too young to be a father."

"Ahh, that makes sense. Just like I wouldn't want the Joker to butt-rape me or anything.."

"Wait when did..."

"Just kidding Bruce. You should have seen your face!"

"That's not funny Dick. Don't even joke about that." Bruce thinks about Joker's perversions; it's not that unlikely that he might attempt rape.

* * *

 

**The Scene: The Secret Headquarters of The Dynamic Duo; The Bat-cave.**

 

The Batmobile pulls up onto the turntable.

As it rotates, Batman gives Batgirl a whiff of Bat-wake.

 

Batgirl blinks rapidly several times and opens her eyes.

"Are we here already? Time flies while you sleep!"

She looks around as her eyes widen "This is fabulous! Everything is so space-age. Wow! Is that an atomic reactor? I'm very impressed Batman, Robin."

"It's not that much Batgirl, just a few modern conveniences to help us fight crime." Batman says humbly. "Lets see what insights the Bat-computer and Crime-Analyzer can give us. Robin, why don't you show Batgirl the computer, and I'll input data to the analyzer."

 


	3. Cat and Mouse Games!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Barbara must each diffuse the heat from their previous encounter.  
> More capers from Catwoman.  
> A trap for Batman.  
> Catwoman plans to seduce her nemesis and get him to join her in crime.

 

**The Scene: The Bat-cave**

 

"I've found a number of possibilities so far; Catwoman is obviously trying to elude detection by stealing something innocuous first to throw us off her trail.

We'll have to wait until her next crime for more clues.

Batgirl, your input was invaluable, and your knowledge of the Dewey Decimal System is top notch. You've obviously been studying. Nice work."

"Thank you Batman. Of course I don't have _your_ resources, but I do my best with what I can find. I remember my Dewey Decimal System from schoolwork, of course. Doesn't everyone?"

Batgirl was confident. Of course she knew her D.D.S. as a library science doctorate holder. Dad didn't waste money on education; she was top of her class with her perfect recall.

Still, it was nice to get a compliment from the Caped Crusader.

"Batgirl, I'll have to use Bat-sleep again."

"Are there any after-effects Batman?"

"None that I've found yet. To the Bat-mobile everyone. I'll drop you off near the library Batgirl, you've left your Batgirl-cycle there."

Robin covers his face as Batman uses a puff of spray on Batgirl once again. Batman momentarily remembers their lounge escapade, which he'd love to complete.

He doesn't think she was left fully satisfied due to being interrupted, and he knows he's going to need _a long cold shower_ soon. Or one of Bruce's one night stands.

* * *

 

**The Scene: Barbara Gordon's apartment, in the shower**

 

Barbara is also recalling her close encounter with Batman, he certainly knew his way around a woman's body.

If it weren't for Robin, they might have gone all the way, to paradise.

 

As she slowly soaps herself from her painfully sensitive breasts down to her curly-haired triangle, she imagines those are  **his** hands and fingers stroking, touching and teasing her.

She uses the moisturizing bar of soap to rub her clit as she leans back against the wall moaning, imagining his large gloved fingers at her entrance. She slips a finger, then another, inside in imitation of fucking... it feels so good.

 _"Oh Batman! More... more!"_ she cries out.

She feels so close to that missed climax it's making her crazy with unsatisfied lust, her legs are shaking.

She imagines his tongue licking and stroking her clit and her body explodes in ecstasy.  

" _Ahhhh!_    _You're so good Batman! So, so good...!"_ she moans. She has to sit as her legs turn to jelly.

 

* * *

 

**In Bruce's shower, a similar scene unfolds.**

 

Bruce couldn't get his mind off what happened back at the library, while he'd noticed Batgirl before -- even had lusty thoughts -- he had no idea up until today that those thoughts were mirrored.

She came on _to him_ in that lounge, offered her lips -- and her body to him. His self control nearly shattered as their foreplay progressed.

He never went that far or that fast unless it was a one night hookup, but Batgirl was not a one night girl.

His blood boiled at the thought of her, she was so eager for him.

He thought of her as he lathered himself. Wanted her again!

She filled him with white hot heat from his chest to his cock.

She was beautiful, intelligent, funny -- perfect in every way.

And he could not get her out of his mind.

 

And her body -- he lathered his growing erection as those thoughts drifted through his mind.

He kept seeing her perfect breasts, that lovely triangle of curls -- 

That last thought did him in -- his balls started twitching, and soon he came in hot heavy spurts right in his lathered hands, thinking of her.

* * *

  **Somewhere in the grittier part of Gotham**

 Catwoman was pacing, trying to outsmart Batman.

It was a dance, of course. She took a step, then he took one. Hopefully she wouldn't misstep this time.

She realized she wanted him by her side, and on her side. They could rule Gotham together, unstoppable.

She had to seduce him.

No more pussyfooting around, he'd get her message loud and clear.

It was dark, and she headed to her Cat-mobile towards the shopping district.

She had to be slinky, sexy, sophisticated.

 All the designer shops in a row, just waiting for her, and all she needed was her razor sharp claws.

* * *

 


	4. Miss Kitka? Is that you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman has a new look, will she be recognized?

**The Scene: Somewhere in the gritty part of town:**

Catwoman has transformed herself into what she hopes is a more sophisticated, elegant version of herself.

Her new outfit drapes over her curves, rather than squeezing them. Her jumpsuit is an elegant crushed velvet, black with flecks of sparkle here and there. Not too obvious, nor too plain. The neckline has a deep plunge covered in lace. Very ladylike.

Her hair is in an elegant chignon, sparkly earrings, bracelet, ring, veiled hat and metal chain belt complete her new _couture_.

A final check in the mirror; she's very satisfied with her new look. She looks well dressed, part of the moneyed crowd.

She feels overdressed for the neighborhood, though she'll blend in perfectly at any gallery in town.

Now, how to get Batman's attention...

* * *

  **The Scene: The office of Police Commissioner Gordon, and his Chief of Police, O'Hara**

 

 Some new thefts have popped up all over town, but there seems to be no connection as of yet.

A fashionable designer store has found a perfect round hole in their window, and several missing outfits, jewelry, and accessories.

It looks like someone wanted a five finger discount alright. The entire stash is worth thousands of dollars.

High end stuff, too. Gordon wonders whether this is an ordinary crime, or something from one of Gotham's arch villains.

Unrelated, but perhaps more solvable, is a threat sent by Catwoman warning that she plans to steal some valuable cat-themed art from a Gotham gallery along with the time and place.

The unmitigated gall!

Only one thing to do, he must call Batman.

* * *

  

Batman and Robin soon arrive in Gordon's office.

Batgirl soon arrives as well having heard of Catwoman's crimes, though she won't divulge her source.

 

The Dynamic Duo and Batgirl examine the threat from Catwoman.

 

"Alright commissioner let's see what Catwoman is telling us." Says Batman.

Gordon hands over the envelope from Catwoman to Batman and Robin. Batgirl watches over his shoulder.

* * *

 

The note is very specific.

_'Batman, I plan to be at the grand opening at the Stonefellow Gallery tonight at 7pm, you won't see me, but I'll see you._

_I will be snatching something very specific._

_I leave it to you and little dum-dum wonder to try to outsmart me, but you won't._

_Ta-ta, for now!'_

S.W.A.K.

"She's taunting me as usual. Nervier this time, giving the exact time and place.

She's a smart one, but even smart crooks are bound to make a mistake.

I think I'll ask a friend to keep an eye on the place; throw her off the scent, so to speak.

She won't see me there, but I'll be watching everyone and everything, remotely."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan, Batman! I'm so glad I can call on you." beams the commissioner.

 

"Is there any way I can help out, Batman?" queries Batgirl." 

"Yes Batgirl, I think you will be coming in very handy tonight.

I'll speak to you outside shortly."

Batman touches his cowl in a salutation, and heads toward the Batmobile behind headquarters.

 

"So that's my plan, and that's where you two come in. Any questions?"

"Nope."  "No, Batman. Perfectly clear."

* * *

 

  **The Scene: A Posh Gallery in Gotham**

 

Many are strolling amongst the various artworks and exhibits tonight. Gotham's best are represented.

Art traders, enthusiasts, collectors and those who merely peruse are out in their finest evening wear.

Rich collectors view the collection with women on their arms, like jewelry.

Among them is a strikingly statuesque woman dressed fashionably; from the veiled hat on her perfectly coiffed head down to her 5 inch stiletto-heel pumps.

She could be a fashion model or simply very rich, she stands above the crowd at nearly six feet tall. 

There's something special and mysterious about her.

Catwoman feels completely anonymous here. Batman won't spot her she's sure.

She may as well flirt with the handsome men there for a while to kill some time.

  

Batman's there in a disguise but not as Bruce Wayne because Catwoman _knows_ him; she's had him kidnapped.

Twice.

He's used makeup, a wig and a special disguising wax to configure a new personage, unrecognizable from Batman or Bruce Wayne.

He is tall, blonde and pale, with a well-trimmed beard and moustache, tortoise-shell glasses, with a smoking pipe. He looks foreign.

Unseen is the communicator hidden behind his ear, with Batgirl and Robin at the other end, listening.

 He's looking around for Catwoman, who's probably in a disguise of her own.

* * *

 

There are many women here, but few that could fit her profile. Even with her mask, she's beautiful.

She could be a fashion model or an actress. 

He soon sees the lady in black and decides to flirt, perhaps find out more about her.

In any case she's attractive.

He decides to use a Norwegian accent.

 

* * *

 

"Hello. Are you here alone, or are you waiting for someone?" as he politely offers her his arm. She's nearly as tall as he is, though he's unsure it's her.

She'd be pleasant company in any case.

"Oh, hello. I was waiting for my -- my gentleman friend, but he isn't here yet. I think I arrived too early." She smiles very sweetly.

"Allow me to introduce myself -- I am Bjorn Johansen. And you are -- ?"

"I'm Miss Kattya Kitka, very pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Johansen."

"The pleasure is completely mine." he bows deeply, taking her outstretched hand and giving it a gentlemanly kiss, and smiling up at her.

His smile is infectious.

"Oh! Thank you." She smiles back, she likes his manners. 

He smells of cherry-tobacco smoke with a very masculine flavor.

She could go for a guy like this. Gotham tends to come up short on real gentlemen.

As they walk, they talk about many things; the art, the weather, restaurants and tourist attractions.

He brings her a glass of white wine, and one for himself as they continue talking about innocuous subjects.

"I'm sorry, but I must look around for my -- my friend. I'm sure he'll be disappointed if I'm on another man's arm."

"Of course, Miss Kitka. He would be a fool to forget you. If he isn't here, perhaps -- we could spend more time --  _chatting_?"

She wonders if he means what she thinks he means, after all, 'chat' is a word for cat.

Is that Batman in disguise, or is her mind playing tricks on her?

She sometimes just can't help it, she has to bait him, tease him, but is it him? Is it too obvious using the name Kattya?

Whoever he is, he's handsome and very charming. For all she knows, Batman could be behind that beard.

It's time to stash her prize in her handbag, and be done with it.

If that is Batman, he hasn't revealed himself, but neither has she.

 

* * *

 

Batman finds a quiet corner, and tells his partners that he might have spotted Catwoman, but he's not sure.

He'll surreptitiously follow her a bit as he sips his wine. He's had to attend so many of these openings that the wine no longer affects him.

She spies her treasure, and it seems nobody's spotted her. Nobody's watching her either, so in her purse it goes as quick as she's able.

Time to go; the taxi is waiting for her.

 

* * *

 

Batman saw everything, even while speaking to someone else.

He was right to keep an eye on her.

Fortunately he also put radioactive invisible paint on the cat styled hand-cut crystal bowl she took.

 Tracking her will be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Catwoman plays around, and plays with herself.  
> She wants everyone to play doctor with her. Or strip poker. Something naked, anyway.  
> The bats find the cat, but  
> The cat may have finally caught the bats.  
> Will the bat die or mate with the cat?  
> Tune in for the next chapter, same bat-time, same bat-channel!


	5. Cat's Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in her sand-box, Catwoman lays out a few fun traps for Batman and company. Shall it be torture, death or sex?  
> Perhaps all three for all of them!

 

**The Scene: Back at Catwoman's hideout in the narrows:**

 

Catwoman's changed again, and this one is much less modest and demure.

_Me-ow!_

In the mirror, she sees her nice tight round ass, and her huge overflowing decolletage' just barely being held in place.

She's wearing an outfit of shiny black vinyl, and she looks sassy, with her hair down around her shoulders.

Her cat-o-nine-tails is attached to a belt slung on her hips, and she's wearing tall boots, and sharp golden claws.

Nice from every angle!

 

* * *

 

Catwoman has decided to kidnap several victims, entrants in the local Gotham Statewide Beauty Contest.

If she can't be crowned the winner, she'll have to ruin it for everyone else.

She has five women captured, they're being held paralyzed in individual bulletproof glass boxes.

They'll make good bait for the Bat.

 

* * *

 

She has her prize on a pedestal, but she's using it for shells as she opens nuts with her claws.

She's bored of the same old cat and mouse routine.

She has a few traps in place, just in case Batman tries to surprise her.

There's a sheer-walled dungeon, a sticky cats-cradle, an electrified metal maze, and a room that can be filled with a variety of gasses;

poison, knockout, mood-changing, sex-bomb -- it all depends on her mood when he (or they) finally arrive.

 

She may as well take a short cat-nap while she waits.

"Don't disturb me for a while, Mama cat needs her rest, kittens."

She locks her door and lazily starts masturbating while dreaming of Batman lying naked between her long legs.

_Mrrowww!_

Maybe that can become a reality later, if she's skillful enough.

_"Oh, Batman, is that your bat-arang, or are you glad to see me?"  Mmmmm!_

 

* * *

**The Scene: A short distance from Catwoman's lair**

 

 Batman followed the blip on his portable Bat-tracking device to a former pet shop.

Batgirl is following behind on her motorcycle, as they stop a short distance away.

Batman signals Batgirl to come around as he checks the Bat-computer in the trunk.

 

"We need to rescue the kidnapped women first, without endangering their lives.

We'll attempt a descent from the roof, most likely Catwoman has them in the basement and we'll make our way down. Be wary of tripping off any of her traps.

Keep your comms on." Batman warns his partners.

* * *

 

The ascent to the roof goes quietly, so far nobody is waiting for them yet. But good so far only means so much, the mission can get tricky at any time.

Batman checks the windows for alarms, or other tricks, and it all looks clear.

He cuts enough glass away to access the window locks, and slowly raises the window.

They slip in one by one, ninja style.

This level is dark so they don night vision goggles.

 

The next level down is brightly lit, it appears to be Catwoman's main base of operations.

The bowl is still there, filled with nut discards. No sign of Catwoman yet nor her usual goons.

Her chaise longue is empty, as is her nearby saucer of milk. Where the hell is everyone?

Suddenly, there's a distinct sickly feeling of being watched, they look at each other questioningly --

A sticky net drops from above trapping Batgirl, and swooping her up out of sight in an instant.

They hear her struggling for a moment and then silence.

Batman tries her comm channel, but there's no response.

"Batgirl, do you read? Batgirl! Damn!" he mutters.

There must be electric eyes or cameras hidden, but he can't find where they are.

They freeze for a long moment, Catwoman's traps are almost always invisible.

A few more steps taken towards the basement door and this time it's Robin who is suddenly in a clear tube and vacuumed up like so much dust.

Batman doesn't even wonder whether there's a trap for him, he knows. It's just the cold fear of when or where it will hit.

And hit him it does: a dart in his neck and his world turns black.

 

* * *

 

**The Scene: A dungeon of sorts, somewhere**

 

Batman awakens slowly; he's groggy and in no little amount of pain.

He can't move his arms or legs.

Paralysis from the dart that hit him?

He still feels it sticking in his neck. It's not as bad as being shot, but still hurts like hell. Probably hit a main nerve.

"Batgirl? Robin? Are you there?" he calls out straining to speak, and causing him to wince, but no response.

They might be elsewhere, or still out of it. He tries looking around, but his vision isn't clear and even the small amount of light burns his eyes. 

Catwoman watches her prey on a closed circuit television, glad that Batman awoke first; that means he gets more torture time.

Her other victims are still under the influence of the sleep-paralysis darts she used on them, a lovely gift from The Scarecrow.

Even when awake they won't be able to move a muscle, so much easier than depending on her kittens.

Catwoman strolls in silently, whip in hand.

Batman lifts his head slightly, but it doesn't matter. He won't be going anywhere.

Paralyzed or not, he's still bound with catgut on his wrists and ankles to a large round bed.

She will have what she wants before killing him if he won't cooperate, and she has more notions and potions to use on the most unwilling of men to turn him as lustful as a dog in heat, no, make that a **tomcat!**

But who has ever refused her?

She smooths her hands down over her breasts and down to her shapely hips.

She's so hungry!

She watches him as he tries hard to snap out of his drugged state.

As strong as he is, there wasn't time for him to take an antidote.

Catwoman sees both Batgirl and Robin are still out cold.

Good! She can toy with them both at her own leisure.

" _Oh, Batman -- can you hear me my love?_ " she says in a singsong voice.

Batman groans, he's foggy but hears Catwoman annoying him, and grunts.

 _"Don't be like that darling, you'll soon be my newest prize! You should be thrilled to bits. And if you aren't, I'll leave you to my pets. They're very hungry by now and will surely rip your flesh to ribbons, so be a good little bat, hmm?_ "

"Where. Are.  Batgirl -- and Robin! You little witch." he barely gets out.

_"Meowwww, don't worry your little bat eared head about them, unless you want a four way. I'm pretty flexible like that! Have the boy and girl even been broken in yet? I'd be so happy to do the job!"_

"Don't you dare!"

_"Or what? You'll threaten me again? You have no power, it's me who has it now! You'll do what I ask, or watch them both die before your eyes. After I have sex with them, I'll be warmed up for you, my dear Batman."_

**"YOU! You monster!"**

He's still so foggy headed. His gloves are gone, along with the hidden tools they carry. He couldn't reach his belt even if it were still around his waist.

She really planned this down to the dotted 'I's'.

Would she release them if he gives in to sex with her, or just kill them all anyway?

"Catwoman -- _unngh!_   will you -- spare their lives --  if I agree?"

He hates stooping to this.

If only she didn't threaten them all with death, he might consider -- her other demands.

She **is** beautiful, and heats his blood for reasons other than criminal ones; not that he would admit it.

He might in other circumstances be very attracted to her.

 

 


	6. Cat on top, Bat on bottom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman's snares have worked.  
> She has captured Five Beauty Queens, as well as Batman, Batgirl and Robin.  
> All under her nasty spell!
> 
> The sleeping beauties won't bother her, she'll keep them drugged. and out.  
> The bats however will provide for her personal amusement, carnal and otherwise.  
> What now for our bound and tied heroes?  
> Will they die, or have themselves an orgy?

Catwoman just can't help herself. She climbs up on the bed straddling Batman, and strokes Batman's chest sensuously with both hands while rubbing her breasts up against him.

His hard muscles make her even more excited.

She looks down to find a nice surprise waiting for her; he's already rising to the occasion!

"Yummy! Oh my little bat, you do have some feelings towards me, don't you? Shall I loosen your-- tights?" Batman growls, but he can't do much more. He himself is like a cornered cat, but declawed.

"You didn't answer my question earlier Catwoman, will you free the boy and girl if I give in to your wishes?"

"I don't think I should. After all, I can force you to my will one way or another."

"I admit that you can do that, but what if you didn't have to force me? Would that change your mind if I were willing to submit --  enjoy and participate willingly and fully?"

"So, you would be willing to do anything I ask?"

"To pleasure you, yes, as long as it doesn't involve any harm to my partner or Batgirl. That would be a deal breaker."

"I like the way you put that, to pleasure me. Mm! That does sound rather tasty. Just know that I won't release them unless you cooperate fully first, my love. They can watch if you like, or I can just let them sleep, perhaps forever?"

"I said no harm!" he growls.

"What harm is there in sleeping?"

"You said forever, there is most certainly harm in that! Do you want me or not?" His voice went just a little huskier. She liked it when he took charge.

"Hm, well then I say they get to watch if I can't kill them off. I just thought we would not have to worry about those pesky children and have more time to ourselves."

"We will have time for ourselves, but only if they remain unharmed. I mean it Catwoman. NO HARM MUST COME TO THEM!"

"You're no fun sometimes, but I'm feeling so very hot and bothered, I'll forgive your bad manners."

 

* * *

 

She slaps him across the legs with her whip. His eyes narrow at her, but he holds his temper. She still holds all the aces. "But I'll not forgive you for long, Batman!"

"Are you going to untie me so I can kiss you?" She sees a flare of lust in his eyes. Perhaps he isn't lying.

"First I'll kiss you, and you'd better make it good!" she purred.

"I will, I can promise you that." his voice was at a sexy deep whisper. It made her shiver. 

Her eyes echoed his heat as she cut through his bonds with her claws, and crawled up to his eye level.

He grabbed her roughly, and flipped them both over with his arms encircling her, and her legs came around his middle.

She felt a definite large bulge welcoming her.

He slowly licked the corner of her lips, catlike, and she arched her back bringing her breasts close against his chest, making his eyes flare again.

He teased her lips, tiny kisses from the corner until he opened her mouth seeking her tongue, as a moan escaped her.

He kissed deeper and rougher and she held on to him for dear life as she weakened from his kisses, unrelenting, more wonderful than her masterbatory dreams.

She thought that she was in complete control until his lips touched hers, but she had to surrender to him as he inflamed her core.

She's kissed and been kissed many times by men and by women, but never was it anything like this!

She wouldn't admit it to him or anyone else, but this alone might be enough to bring her to the mountain top.

Holy God, he was good!

As Batman attempted to conquer Catwoman's body and soul, his compatriots were beginning to awake from their repose nearby.

* * *

 

Robin noticed the two lovers just as Batgirl did.

 

Robin was a bit shocked to say the least, thinking Batman might be under some drug's influence.

 

Batgirl was just jealous. He was giving that hellcat what should be hers!  A distraction was in order!

 

'Hey Bitch, get off him!' was what she really wanted to say.

 

But he looked like he was into it. Unless it was a distraction for her and Robin's benefit. 

 

Of course that was it!

 

"Robin" she loud-whispered, "any way you can see to get out of this?"

 

They hadn't seen Batman tied to the bed, or heard his vow to do Catwoman's will if she didn't kill them.

But Batgirl knew they were in deep trouble one way or another.

She had no way of knowing how to wake those 'sleeping beauty' contestants, and she and Robin couldn't possibly carry them all out if they were all unconscious.

"I can get my teeth around my wrist, and try to chew through." said the Boy Wonder.

"If I free myself, I can probably get you out too."

"Okay, lets hope you brush with Crest! Get yourself loose, kiddo, while your boss keeps the kitty distracted!"

" _Mrfff_ , is that what they're doing? I thought he had the hots for her or something!"

"I seriously doubt it, boy wonder." she frowned.

"I got one arm free, almost ---- there! Give me a minute or so, I'll come get you loose too."

He looked up at his mentor again, watching them was making him mighty horny.

"Um, Batgirl? Would you mind if I ---  um, uh --never mind."

"If you what? What were you going to ask?"

"I, um, I was going to ask if, er, if I could -- _kiss you?"_

He winced as though he expected to be slapped, even as he was still loosening her bonds.

 She never slapped him, though.

"I shouldn't have asked, I just --- watching them -- and --" he trailed off.

"Sure, why not?"

She figured, why not make Batman a little jealous, and with his own partner!

If he can fool around with a criminal -- !

"Really, you don't mind?"

 

"Of course not, besides, watching them is getting me kind of, _you know_ \--- ."

"Me too! Come here!"

 He kissed her softly at first, his lips were soft and sweet, and she was getting aroused by both watching Batman with Catwoman, and the thought of kissing Robin had crossed her mind once or twice; even though he was a bit younger.

 

But he was really a good kisser. Then again, Batman was older than she was.

 

"Robin, are you even over 18? I don't wanna ---"

 

"Does it really matter right now? Would you really stop?"

 

"No, and no. Oh hell, get back here!"

 

Maybe there was sex pollen in the air, or maybe voyeurism was all it was cracked up to be.

In any case, the two younger members of the team were enjoying themselves.

 

A lot.

 

"Robin? Do you want me to, um, do something better than kiss?"

"LIke what Batgirl, because this is _really_ nice. Do you mind if I touch you? Is there anything I can do to make you enjoy this more?"

 "Mm, go ahead, touch me! I'll touch you back!"

 

"Oh I enjoy a challenge!" He rolled them onto the floor cushions, and started rubbing circles around her nipples.

 "Oh Robin! That feels so good!" she glanced over to see if Batman was paying any attention.

 She might have to step this up, but she was getting more and more aroused and pleasured.

 

He might be young, but he was no slouch!

 

"Mmm! Yes! OH ROBIN!"

 

Batman finally heard them, and glanced over out of the corner of his eye and --

 

What the Hell? His two partners were going at it like rabbits.

 

"Did you drug them with something Catwoman, besides the sleeping stuff?"

 

"Sorry big boy, but that's all on them.

Maybe they just got hot watching you and me, we're putting on quite the show.

Shall we ask them to join in? I feel like becoming a sandwich, if you know what I mean! Meeeooowww!"

 

He was somewhat shocked but seriously very horny by now.

The thought of _both Catwoman AND Batgirl_ was, to be blunt, very titillating and making his engorgement that much harder to bear.

 "Sure, just... don't force anything!" he warned.

 "Force? Me? Never! I just -- encourage strongly!" she grabbed his crotch making him nearly jump!

 

"Hey kiddies, come over and join us, hmmm?" she purred.

 

"What?"  "Wha' ?" they practically said in unison.

 

Batgirl certainly didn't expect that! But she was too horny to say no to almost anything, and it would get her closer to Batman.

 She wanted his lips back on hers so badly!

 

And neither did the horny boy wonder, but Catwoman was, to say the least, very sexy indeed. And those tits!

 Holy Milkmaid, Batman! He had to get his hands around those!

 

Batgirl looked at Robin, as he looked at her, they both silently agreed, and nodded.

 

Catwoman started kissing Robin, as Robin grabbed those luscious huge tits of hers.

Not bad at all, she thought. Young but so eager to please!

 

Batman remembered how good kissing Batgirl was earlier, and wanted more and then some.

They had never completed what they started. But this time, oh this time!

 

As Robin and Catwoman went at it, he felt someone grabbing his ass, but Catwoman's hands were on his shoulders!

Naughty little Batgirl, the minx!

 

Batgirl soon felt her crotch being felt up, but Batman's hands were on her ass!

 Oh! That sly little devil in red and green!

OH God, he found her clit and was pleasuring her while his partner was kissing her and giving her a breast massage!

Oh Man! She was going to lose her mind.

 

It became a free for all of hands, fingers, lips, and mouths after a few hot minutes.

Suddenly, Batgirl wanted all of her clothes all off, she was sooo horny!

Batman didn't need words; he remembered her zipper in the back, and started stripping her outfit off fast, he wanted her bare flesh in his hands; all of it.

He also wanted to see Catwoman bare, and helped her remove her outfit; always the gentleman.

 

Robin saw Catwoman emerge nearly naked, and put his mouth on her nipples, licking, swirling, and sucking until she started to grab his cock through his pants.

 He removed them and stripped down in a flash.

The Cat saw what hid there, and put her wet mouth on his erection, making him yelp! "Wow, that feels fantastic! Can I return the favor?"

She didn't need more than that to get there , what girl in their right mind refused that?

"Yes you can. Do you know what to -- OH! You do know what to do! Oh, _good boy! Mama likes that!"_

 

Batman was so fucking horny, he didn't know which way to go. He gave Catwoman's round ass a lick, causing her to moan even louder.

 Batgirl needed to get his attention, so she took his huge erection into her hungry mouth.

 

Worked like a charm! He looked at her, eyes wide and forgot all about Catwoman as the young woman sucked his cock deep into her throat, while he held her head trying not to choke the girl on his humongous prick.

His eyes almost went back up into his head as she took most of him in and used her hands to stroke the rest of him.

He nearly came when she started stroking his balls!

 

Meanwhile Catwoman snuck her hand to his ass and made him nearly come all over Batgirl.

Thank god he had learned good self control, but it was getting harder and harder. To practice, that is!

"I need a condom now!"

...he wanted to shout, though that would probably be poor pretty sexual manners.

 

Strangely enough, Batgirl produced one from her utility belt! "You read my mind, Batgirl." he said in a very sultry voice.

"Let me help you get it on." she said with a wink. Yes, she could definitely help him do that.

He could barely stay still enough for her to roll it on his quivering cock, which she then took in her mouth.

"There, all wet and ready to go." she smiled up at him.

That was all he needed to hear; he pulled Batgirl closer by her ankles, wrapping them up around his shoulders, and started slowly making his way inward a few centimeters at a time.

He didn't want to tear her open, but she didn't let him go slow, either.

She deftly flipped them both over; him onto his back, and her easing herself down his huge prick.

_"Oh, you fill me up! OH YES! OH YES, BATMAN! LET ME RIDE THAT! YES, YES, YES!!!_ " she screamed.

She was soon closing around him over and over as her climax shook them both to the bone.

"Oh my god, Yes!!!" she screamed out in joy, as Robin stuck a finger up her virgin ass. That felt so good!

 

Now it was Batman's turn on top, he was no longer afraid of hurting her, she was so horny that he could fit all of himself in if he really tried.

He touched and kissed her everywhere, those rosy pink nipples, that slick wet clit, her skin was so hot and sweaty and salty and tasty.

 Something, no Catwoman was licking his ass, as Robin was eating out Catwoman's pussy.

 

He was lost in pleasure, as he came like a geyser in Batgirl's tight snatch.

 God that felt good to finally get his release!

 "Unnngh! You're so tight Batgirl!"

 

"You mean I WAS so tight. I think you loosened me up and stretched me out. Mmmm!"

 

* * *

 

Robin and Catwoman were fucking for real now, his generous schlong was pleasuring the Cat, and she was purring as he pounded into her loose snatch.

Soon he pulled out and poured his load over her breasts and stomach.

(He didn't need kittens!)

Catwoman took her fingers and licked it off, making the boys eyes grow huge. He had never seen anything that made him that horny, ever.

He went back down on the Cat's pussy, eating her like an ice cream cone, and she was yelping as she came in waves over the young man's face.

She could no longer think of him as a boy, but a man.

And man did he know pussy!

 

She was still so hot and horny, she grabbed Batgirl and kissed her hard.  

Batgirl was stunned. Then the Cat went for Batgirl's pussy, she could still taste Batman's flavor on her.

 

_"What the hell are you doing?"_ Batgirl yelped. _"I don't go for girls! Get off of me!"_

 Even as Batgirl protested, she felt another climax coming on.

The more she struggled, the hotter she became, what was that about?

 

_"Stop, please -- I can't -- don't -- I -- oh my god!"_ She climaxed so hard, she felt dizzy, and Catwoman still didn't let go of her muff. _"Aiiiiii!"_

 

Batman got so hot and bothered watching, that _he_ started kissing Batgirl hard. She was surprised that once he did, she almost forgot who was sucking her pussy out, giving her still another orgasm.

 

Robin was feeling left out, so he started playing with Batgirl's back hole again, making her moan loudly to her own surprise!

She now had her mouth, pussy and ass all busy with mouths and hands and fingers... and soon felt another orgasm rip through her.

 

Holy Shit!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, nobody died yet, that's good. But now what?  
> Four people all tangled together in a huge fucking orgy of fingers, mouths, cocks, and pussies.  
> How will this end?  
> Better question, How do I end this crazy thing?
> 
> More sex or more danger? Or is Catwoman finally conquered by her own lust?
> 
> Tune in next chapter, and see!
> 
> Same Bat-Fic, Same Site!


	7. More Orgy or Die, Bat, Die!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman, Batman, Batgirl and Robin are all caught up in the thoes of lust.  
> There are still beauty queens to save, and orgasms to have.  
> Wouldn't want to leave anyone feeling unfulfilled!  
> How will this raunchy romp end?  
> And more important, how the heck do I complete this lustful farce!?!

 

Five kidnapped women, one villianess, and three horny heroes! Where will it all end?

Who cares? Back to the orgy!

* * *

 

**The Scene: Still in Catwoman's Dungeon/Playroom/Sexroom**

 

There are still four nearly naked bodies rolling around in various positions; Batgirl, Robin, Catwoman and Batman. The heroes still wearing their masks/cowls.

Batgirl is close to physical exhaustion, having lost count of how many orgasms she'd had in the last hour. 

She currently has every opening occupied, and can barely stay awake.

She's experienced her first ever girl on girl sex with the most amazing climax ever.

She's sore, and still having orgasm after orgasm. She never lasts this long!

 

Batman has been through his own fantasy of having both Batgirl and Catwoman in almost every way possible. While his energy level is very high, he's nearing the end himself.

This will provide enough fodder for many a wet dream to come.

Catwoman was completely overcome by his sexual prowess, and Batgirl was more adventurous than last time and so forceful! Girl power, indeed!

 

Catwoman finally had lain with Batman, with his partner Robin and took some of Batgirl for good measure.

Batman was such a good lover, Robin was enthusiastic and she treated Batgirl to some 'surprise sex', as she liked to call it.

She was afraid to admit that the sleep-paralysis also had a bit of sex pollen mixed in, Batman would be angry!

But the sex was so worth it.

 

Robin had had Catwoman's huge tits in his mouth, had sex with her and with Batgirl too.

He's a happy boy. But he's still far from done.

Don't you just love the energy of horny teens?  He's the only one here with lots of get up and go.

 

Right now, Robin wanted some more Batgirl! 

 

He moved in and took over for Batman, kissing the girl deeply while massaging and squeezing her generous perky pale breasts.

Batman wasn't completely done with the the Dominoed Daredoll either, and pushed his way into Catwoman's previous spot at her muff,

bringing the young heroine moaning and whimpering to yet another orgasm.

 

Catwoman seized Batman's salty, musky wang between her lips, and sucked him, causing the Caped Crusader to startle, and then to wrap his legs around her , keeping her hungry mouth in place.

He was so flexible!

Batgirl pushed Robin away to breathe some fresh air, whew! A deep breath was refreshing.

Robin saw Catwoman's fine round ass, and plunged his Johnson in to the root.

 

It was now another tangle of arms and legs, mouths and hands, cocks and pussies. 

The sex pollen was still going strong, and the room reeked of sexy musk.

Pheromones were in the air, and in their bloodstreams.

 

* * *

 

Hours had passed, leaving our heroes, heroine, and villainess worn out but still not satisfied.

The pollen was still going strongly.

 

Catwoman, having finally had her fill of sex, felt just a tiny bit of guilt.

" _Batman, my darling boy, would you be very angry if I told you I had lied to you earlier? Not a big lie, just a small one really."_ she said in her singsong voice.

 

"What did you lie about, Catwoman? What did you do?"

He sounded angry. He could deal with a minor omission, but not an outright lie.

 

" _Well, remember earlier you asked me about sex pollen? Well I lied. I was on a dry spell, and I wanted you so badly. It's not an excuse but it is the truth_."

 

"So everyone was exposed and it was your doing? You drugged us all, twice Catwoman! Did you think I'd just let it go? I'm angry. If you wanted to seduce _me_ that's one thing; but there was no reason to drug and seduce my team;  **I warned you not to hurt anyone**!" 

He grabbed her upper arms hard, ready to shake her.

 

She saw the anger clearly in his face, but she was not one to apologize. She was afraid, though.

She just looked down at the floor.  She hated getting caught red-handed.

 

"I didn't mean to; I didn't physically hurt anyone.

Sometimes I do bad things, I can't excuse it all. But I won't apologize either. That's how I am.

But I'm glad we spent some time together, tricks or not.

We had fun though didn't we, Batman?" she whispered. "Didn't we have fun?"

"Give me the antidote! NOW!" she handed it over to him.

 

"I'll have to bring you in for the kidnapping and the thefts." he said as he handcuffed her wrists. "Now how do I wake the people you kidnapped, where's the antidote?"

She took a small atomizer from her belt. "This will wake them up; don't worry there was no sex pollen used on them."

* * *

 

**The Scene: Later, in the office of Police Commissioner Gordon, at Gotham Police Headquarters**

A tearful Catwoman is still handcuffed, unwilling to make any eye contact or speak with anyone.

She'll be spending a few years in Gotham Penitentiary.

Her eye makeup is streaming black lines down her face. Batman hands her a handkerchief to dab her eyes.

 

"Batman, splendid job indeed! Your team captured Catwoman and her henchmen and rescued the kidnapped ladies. What would Gotham do without you?" He shook Batman's hand heartily. The commissioner was beaming.

"You and Gotham can call on us any time, Commissioner.

Use the Bat-phone, or shine the Bat-signal and I'll show up.

Goodbye for now"

 


End file.
